Life After The End
by Fuyuri
Summary: What happens after a Happy End? How do the characters develop? This story is about Miroku's and Sango's marriage, their every day life, their fights... However their love is ever lasting and is unleashed as soon as all barriers fall.
1. The Wedding Night

The ceremony was over. The taijiya wore a beautiful white kimono, the monk a kimono-like black one with pants and belt. However they were not officially married yet. There was one more thing left to do.

The two walked silently next to each other. Both were extremely nervous and at the same time happy. Miroku finally decided to break the silence: "You sure you want to go into your old village?"

"I think it's the perfect place. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Sango asked while looking up. "Not at all. Anywhere where you feel comfortable is fine with me," the monk added with an encouraging smile. Sango barely nodded and her gaze returned towards the ground. She suddenly felt his arm around her shoulders. He pressed her against him. "Relax. You know I love you," Miroku said.

The taijiya took a deep breath and nodded again. "I love you too." This was awkward. He finally had the right to grope her ass and now he chose her shoulders.

By the time they arrived at the abandoned demon slayer village it was getting dark. "We made it in time!" Miroku exclaimed happily and entered the nearest hut. He held the slide door open for his wife-to-be to enter. "It's a little cold, don't you think?" Sango noticed.

"You make yourself comfortable. I'll go get some firewood." The houshi departed and Sango was left alone. She hastily explored the familiar hut (it was her parents' house) and found the futons. 'Perfect.' She spread them on the floor, in the center of the room. Her hands shook, but not because of the cold. 'It's okay Sango, pull yourself together. You knew this day would come…' She removed all the pins and combs from her wedding hairdo and let her black hair fall over her shoulders. Then Miroku entered with the promised firewood. That was fast. A brief expression of surprise passed his eyes as he saw the futons, but his body remained relaxed. He went over to the fire place and got a fire going.

Sango however remained kneeling on the futon. Only the lit fire illuminated her slender body as she stared into the crackling flames. She rapidly let her head sink into a bow. "You may do… as you wish so that we… I mean uh, I can become your wife." What a stupid sentence, though it _was_ tradition. The 'serve you till death do us part'-part she skipped. That was a little too much for her pride, but her main concern was his reaction now.

His steps made the floor beneath her vibrate and she tried to stay calm. His hands reached out towards her and she held her breath. He picked up her hands, making her lift her head and realize that she was staring into his beautiful indigo eyes. The monk kissed her hands then slowly neared her lips, first hesitating, assuring himself by looking into her eyes, and then finally pecked her lips. They closed their eyes and slung their arms around each other, deepening the kiss. Their tongues melted and twisted about until finally they had to break away to breath. "Wife or not, you are the only one in my heart. After all we've been through and what you've sacrificed, you shall never bow to me," the monk whispered into her ear and assaulted her neck. Sango was simply overwhelmed by his warm and tender touch, she never wanted him to let go. His hand wandered down aiming for the knot keeping her kimono attached to her body. It slowly untied it, every finger precisely knowing what it was doing. The tension was growing. "Houshi-sama…" she panted, as he kissed her neck.

"It's alright. It's only me," he spoke softly, at last feeling the knot burst open and her obi slide to the ground. He quickly tossed it to the side and turned his full attention back to his woman. They kissed again, passion sparking from them. Now his hands went for her collar, pushing the silk over her shoulder gradually and placing his lips tenderly on them. Sango gasped as the clothing glided over her skin like water, exposing her naked skin to him. And for the first time up close. She blinked and looked at him as if waiting for an answer that she already knew but wanted it confirmed. His answer was another passionate kiss and him pressing her down so that she lay on the futon. Again his hands were on the loose and slithered from her thigh, over her hips and stomach up to her breasts, gently seizing them before going down over her collarbone and kissing her left one. Her chest bucked towards him as his hot breath brushed her nipple and she was gasping for air. Suddenly she realized that he still had his clothes on.

Immediately he felt her hands pulling him up by the collar. "You know how long I waited for this day? The day I could see your naked body up close," she breathed into his ear. Before he could ask what the 'up close'-part meant her hands slid into the collar by his neck and her fingers started exploring his chest. The kimono couldn't keep the mass and it started slipping over his shoulders. Sango's hungry eyes feasted on her achievement. His muscular chest finally up close! The houshi turned his head slowly and had an astonished look in his eyes. "Are you saying you spied on me once?" Sango chuckled and pressed her lips against his.

"Why once?" Then at first gently and slowly their tongues twisted and danced. She couldn't get enough of him. They had waited way too long.

Sango broke away to catch her breath and right away he assaulted her neck once more. She gasped as he placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck. Her hands had a will of their own, for they started wandering south and tugged on his knot that kept the rest of his clothes attached to his body. 'Am I desperate or what?' Sango asked herself but couldn't answer.

However the houshi reached further down to a familiar spot. "I assume you don't mind this anymore?" he teased as he felt every curve.

"For tonight," she smiled back and pulled him up by the collar to taste his lips again.

His warmth and closeness made her gasp and she realized how much he wanted her and she wanted him. Her fingers finished tugging off his belt and continued helping him out of the sleeves. His naked body made her wriggle beneath him and the temperature was rising. Her thighs rubbed against his and made him groan.

The monk looked down upon her with insecure eyes. "Sango…"

"It's okay, for the first time you have my permission _beforehand_," she grinned. Satisfaction was written all over his face.

"I'm ready," she uttered for she felt his now enlarged erection pressing against her inner thigh. "Sango, I heard that women…" he started.

"I know, I heard that too; just make it worth it, Miroku." Hearing his actual name pass her lips felt like electricity zap through his body. The monk positioned himself. He opened his mouth to say something when she interrupted with "Wait!" He already wanted to retreat when she suddenly reached up and pulled away the hair band that kept his hair back as long as he could remember. The mere sight of him with loose hair and his sweat covered body almost made her juices spill. "Now."

Miroku dove for her lips, breathed what sounded like an apology and placed his hand on her hips. And thrust into her.

Sango felt as if being broken. His mouth suffocated her screams, her nails dug into his back; her whole body tensed and unwanted tears spilled out of her eyes. To top it off, the rusty smell of blood filled the room.

Miroku was aware of all this of course. Men always talked when they finally claimed their women. Most said they bled and suffered pain, but after that…

Pain was the last thing he wanted Sango to have, though his urge to claim her wouldn't lessen. As he broke away from her lips to catch his breath, Sango squeezed her eyes shut. "You want me to stop?" he asked worriedly. "No!" she almost shouted. Pearls of sweat were gathering on her forehead. "No, it's fine. I felt worse and besides, I trust you."

Miroku smiled weakly and continued to penetrate her. He kept his rhythm slow and clutched her hand to ensure her. After a few minutes the monk felt her body loosen up. Her head kicked back, exposing her whole throat. Miroku plunged for it and he heard her groan "Deeper."

He looked at her with a questioning face however the taijiya didn't want to repeat herself and simply wrapped her legs around his, letting him enter with his full length. Her hips started bucking towards him, making him groan. Nails withdrew from his back and were replaced with her palms resting on his bottom, clutching a hand full. "Your ass isn't bad either," Sango smirked and assaulted his collar bone with hot, wet lips. Miroku moaned and quickened his pace. His hand slid towards her thigh, massaging it thoroughly. "You can have mine if I can have yours."

Now both were gasping for breath, nearing their peak. Sango now moved along with his rhythm, her behind rubbing against the futon. "M-Miroku!" she yelped as at last, her juices exploded. The monk forced himself in her, reaching her deepest point and released into her. After that he collapsed on her, inhaling her scent. She stroked his hair, her chest moving up and down vividly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Miroku said and a shudder was sent through his body by Sango's cold glare. "I'm sure it wasn't for you. Lech," she murmured and rolled him to the side so that she had the upper hand. "Okay, I have to admit towards the end it was satisfying."

"Nice to know." They both chuckled and gently kissed. "You're mine, at last my dear Sango, if I may say so."

"You may. You may also say I love you," she suggested. "I love you more than anything," he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her fully. "I love you too, Miroku," she answered and kissed his chest. The monk smiled and closed his eyes. "I know," he mumbled, closing his and was falling asleep. 'So the rumor that men are tired after sex is confirmed.' Sango told herself. All was over, all had ended happily. As she laid her head on his chest she saw the horrible shouki wounds that would remain until he died. That was proof for his love. She never wanted him to suffer so much for her. But that's why she loved him so much. Her fingers stroked the scars and she kissed them. The taijiya couldn't help but feel sad and stroke his chest until she too fell asleep.


	2. From Woman to Woman and Man to Man

The sun started shining through a near by window. The now married couple still lied there on top of each other; each listening to the others heart beat. Sango was the first to open her eyes and her lips quickly searched for her beloved monk's. She kissed him awake. "Good morning. Tired?" Miroku grunted as an answer. "I take that as a yes." The taijiya laid her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. Suddenly she heard voices.

"Wait! They might be… you know… busy!"

"I'm sick of waiting."

"Don't make me say it!"

"I'm busting in that door."

"Osuwari!"

The floor vibrated. Miroku's eyes were fully open now. Both of them laughed. "They're here." The houshi quickly pecked her lips and searched his bag with houshi robes. Sango unpacked her usual kimono and green apron, though she did feel like she needed a bath. She decided to ask Kagome to take one with her in the springs ten minutes away. It was time for women's talk anyway. Deep in thought the demon slayer didn't notice Miroku, who had snuck up behind her and made his famous move. Instinctively she narrowed her eyes and spun around, hand ready to… Before she realized he had caught her hand and pressed their bodies together. "Now now my dear, don't tell me I'm still forbidden to feel your wonderful bottom?" Sango blinked. "I-I'm sorry. It's just… reflex?" She felt really bad. "How can I make it up to you?" Miroku simply gave her a deep kiss. She returned it passionately. As they heard Inuyasha and Kagome arguing outside they broke away. "I think that counts," he smirked at her and left for the door. Sango blushed. This all seemed like a dream. They were going to live together from now on. More importantly… she wasn't a virgin anymore!

The taijiya tied her hair together and rushed outside. Only Kagome stood there.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her friend. "Sango-chan! Uh, Miroku left with Inuyasha. He did look pleased by the way. So since they'll talk, I guess it's fair if we share some information." Sango nodded and proposed to walk to the springs.

Her friend agreed immediately and they were off.

As soon as they entered the warm water Kagome popped the question: "So, how was it?"

Sango chuckled. "You've been dying to ask, right? Well…" Her head turned left, then right, peaking over her shoulders. "It did hurt," she began but Kagome interrupted: "Oh my god, really bad?"

"At first yes, but after a few minutes it feels kind of, uh, good?" Sango started turning red. Kagome burst out laughing. The taijiya was confused and almost hurt. "What's so funny?"

"Sango, I just feel so happy for you and Miroku-sama, I mean, you're an official married couple now," she answered. "Was he as sexy as last time? When we spied on the two in the springs?"

Sango also laughed. "Much, _much_ better. I simply love his chest and biceps, it makes me melt. Last night he was so gentle to me, and careful. It was so sweet."

"So I guess he isn't as lecherous as we know him?"

"I think that now that our first time is over, his fantasies will come up soon enough. Plus you were right, men get tired after sex."

They both laughed again and resumed talking about men, penises and sex.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha arrived at a different hot spring and entered.

"So, how was your night, perv?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now that you ask, it was excellent. Though I must warn you, claiming a woman is very painful."

"What, for you? Gimme a break."

"For the woman, idiot. It takes a lot of willpower to restrain your sexual desires and wait till your woman is ready. It really worries you though, when you're at it. In the end they seem so fragile…"

"Is this some of your monkish crap?"

"No. Once you and Kagome have sex I'll be waiting outside in the morning to hear your report. You should consider yourself lucky if she doesn't sit you while you're at it." The monk paused. "Hmmmm, the image is quite amusing," he laughed.

"Shut up you moron. If you can 'restrain your sexual desires' I can do it a thousand times."

"I want to see you as soon as you see some skin up close."

"Bastard. In the end you probably enjoyed it so shut up. I can just imagine how Sango must have felt…"

"Well, I wasn't so bad since she wanted me to go deeper…"

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha spotted the monks sly, proud grin on his face. "Okay, shut up now, no more details."

"I'm impressed; you do have willpower, Inuyasha."

"One more word and I'll drown you."

Miroku laughed so hard it even made Inuyasha chuckle. "I'm so going to miss you Inuyasha."

"Ya, ya, whatever. I came here to tell you something more important though."

"What is it?" Miroku asked with raised eyebrows.

"If you ever, ever cheat on Sango I'll be sure to hear it through Kagome and I'll come and kill you before Sango gets a chance. Treat her and love her the way she deserves it. I'll definitely be on her side when it comes to this. You got that lech?" he half barked.

Miroku was silent for a moment. "What counts as cheating?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Still the same… okay, talking to another woman ain't cheating yet, even though it's womanizing, but getting funny with her and groping already counts."

"I shall never love another woman," Miroku said honestly.

"You better not," Inuyasha said, then paused, turning red. "Gah, tell me how she reacted to your pervy moves last night. I can't take it."

The houshi smiled and happily told the tale.


	3. Fallen Barriers

Even though they insisted, Kagome refused their offer of them spending the night. The young miko gave them a so-called "CD-Player with batteries" and a CD with the "Vienna Waltz" on it. A western dance that she would show them next time she visits. Sango and Miroku were fascinated by this little box which made harmonic sounds with weird instruments.

After a long good-bye Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared in the distance. Sango was still waving when Miroku groped her ass again. This time she didn't even mind and gave him and indifferent smile. "Now let's tend to the house. There's a lot of cleaning to do, my love," she exclaimed and as she turned around gave him a slap on his butt. The monk watched her walk away with his eyebrows raised.

The taijiya cleaned the rest of the day, shaking the futons, undusting furniture and sweeping the floor, tending to the graves etc. Miroku did most of the work outside, removing wood and repairing outside damages. They both worked into the night and were glad when they could finally rest on the futon, next to each other.

Now came the weird part. The houshi couldn't tell if Sango was willing to sleep with him again. He definitely wanted to repeat yesterday night. Asking would be pretty embarrassing.

Sango didn't seem bothered at all. He had to make a move before she fell asleep. His hand started wandering towards her thigh.

"Don't even think about it," Sango murmured, eyes closed. "I'm tired today."

He couldn't hide his disappointment of being rejected and was strangely ashamed that he had to blush. His head rapidly turned away from her to conceal it. 'What? Did you expect to have sex every day?' He had to admit to himself 'Yes.'

Suddenly he felt her hands groping for his collar opening of his night robe. "Is it possible to change my mind, houshi-sama?"

"If you drop the houshi-sama and say Miroku instead, I might consider it," the houshi answered joyfully and turned around. She pulled him on her and found his lips. She kissed him passionately, biting his lower lip followed by her tongue forcing itself past his teeth. They forgot to breathe, only sharp gasps of breath making use of the short openings between their mouths. Tonight the barriers were gone, she had been taken, the pain of becoming a wife over. All what was left was passion and lust.

The simple night robes were quickly tossed away and Miroku instantly broke away, kissing his way down her neck. He stopped at her breasts, gently kissing the soft flesh. Sango moaned as he suckled slow then letting his teeth scrape the erect nipple. His hand clutched the other.

Sango felt the heat rising between her legs, pulsing, wanting. Yesterday had been nothing compared to this. She was her old confident self again.

The taijiya pulled him up again, nibbling on his earlobe. Her hot breath hissing: "I'm getting impatient here." Her delicious legs rubbed against his thighs, making sure he felt her wet womanhood. They both saw the pure lust in each others eyes; all the feelings they had had to suppress now unleashed.

Miroku's erection was throbbing as she licked the vein of his neck, aiming for his collarbone. His hot, heavy breath proved how fast his heart was racing. He couldn't take it any longer…

"Don't hold back tonight," she whispered and her hand had unconsciously wandered south, touching his manhood. That gave him an electric shock.

He entered her abruptly making her buck towards him. Feeling his body rocking back and forward Sango wrapped her legs and arms around him. She wanted all of it. In his ecstasy his hands needed something to grab and decided to rest on her tender breasts. Both panted heavily, moaning and gasping, pleasure burning in their eyes. Sango desperately searched for his lips, something to add to the sensation of their mingling of juices. His movements became rougher and faster, driven by desire. She didn't complain.

Miroku reached her deepest point and she was at her peak. The monk wasn't and continued. His hand wandered down and now rested on his favourite ass. Her complete upper body arched towards him, fingernails dug into his back for support. Finally he thrusted into her fiercly, releasing his seeds. He collapsed next to her, never believing that he could loose his senses like that and be such an animal. Their chests rose and fell, not realizing how much they had missed yesterday.

"Not bad my love," Sango mentioned wiping her forehead which was pearled with sweat.

"Sango, can you bear it? I must have you again," he blurted out. He hadn't had enough of her?!

She giggled. "Under two conditions…"

"Anything," he mumbled already nibbling on her earlobe.

"One, I love the taste of your tongue. Two…" she combed through his hair and untied the few stands that were still held together, "always let your hair loose before sex."

"Always, my love," he hissed and their bodies melted again.


	4. A Mother's Journey

"Miroku! Get up; we have to rid the village of the demon today!" Sango was squeezing herself into her taijiya suit. It seemed tighter than usual. She went into the kitchen to fetch some bread when all of a sudden she felt nauseous. It was some weird smell… and it was coming from the sake bottle. Something was rising from her stomache, choking her. With her hand pressed on her mouth she stormed outside and vomited behind the house. The disgusting taste made it even worse and she quickly drank some water from the nearby stream. This was the third morning in a row.

'Again? I didn't eat anything peculiar. Am I getting sick?' A voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "Sango? Sango! Where are you?" Miroku was looking for her.

Over a month had passed after their wedding. Now they had to slay demons to earn some money to buy food and rebuild the village completely. But how could she have gotten sick so fast?

"I'm here," she called and jogged towards him. As he embraced her he felt her body weaker than usual. "Are you okay?" the monk asked suspciciously.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I think I just need to visit Kaede-sama and ask for some tea. You and Kirara can drop me off and you take care of the demon. Is that okay with you?"

"I can't possibly leave you alo-"

"It's okay with you, _right_?" Her eyes glared at him. This taijiya could take care of herself.

"Ah-ha, yes, of course."

"Good."

While flying Kirara Sango felt anxious. What if it was something bad? It was a quick flight and Sango felt comforted with the houshi holding her waist so gently. With him around she felt perfectly safe.

After being dropped off, Kaede came walking out of her hut.

"Sango, what a nice surprise! It's so good to see you! Come, come, Kagome is also here!"

The taijiya bowed and followed. Sure enough Kagome was there and they continued with small talk and gossip.

"What brings you here, Sango?" Kaede asked after serving some tea.

"I wanted to ask if you had some herbal tea. I've been throwing up the past three mornings, though my appetite never lessens."

Kagome and Kaede looked at each other and both smiled from one ear to the other. They weren't sure who should answer.

"Ummm, is something wrong?"

"Did you gain weight Sango?" Kaede asked.

"A bit..."

"And you eat things you usually don't eat?"

"Well I did start experimenting with my cooking."

"Then it's clear. Kagome, you may if you wish."

Sango didn't comprehend. Were they making fun of her? What was up with all these questions? Some secret code?

"Sango-chan, you're probably pregnant."

That word echoed in her ears for the next few seconds. It hit her unexpectedly, it hit her hard. Pregnant? A baby? Why hadn't she thought of this before? She had been cocooned in her own happiness with her new husband that she completely put the baby issue out of her mind. They hadn't talked about it yet, had he thought about it? He never mentioned it since the day Naraku died. Was it not important to him anymore?

The taijiya looked down on her stomache. A human life was growing inside her. She was going to be a mother. A mother. Her mother had died. No one was there to support her like her mother would have done.

What would Miroku say? He was going to be a father. Their child.

"Congratulations!" Kagome and Kaede cheered. Sango remained speechless. The one she longed for was her beloved houshi. How would she tell him?

"I suggest you come here every few weeks and visit the midwife. She is a good woman. You must take care of yourself from now on. Do not go on a battlefield, the consequences can be fatal," the old miko explained.

The soon-to-be mother finally got a grip and felt the joy rising from the pit of her stomache, shoving away all doubts. They continued for over an hour, Kaede explaining the most important things such as food, exercise and warned about mood swings.

After the lecture Kagome agreed to walk with her halfway.

"I'm so happy for both of you. How are you going to tell him?"

"I have to think of something special. By the way, isn't Inuyasha around?"

"He is visiting Totosai. But I think he will also return to the place where Kikyou died. He needs time to fully accept it."

"I see. So you, you know... are together officially?" Of course she meant if they had slept with each other.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, but I'll tell you another time. Your news is so much better. This is your day. Shall I tell him for you?"

"Sure. Thank you Kagome-chan. I think I can go on by myself from here."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

They hugged. "Tell Miroku congratulations. We'll come and visit you again some time next week."

As Sango walked through the forest, she laid her hands on her stomache. A life was growing in her womb. Something she had only observed as a child. All these women in the village with huge bellies, walking around, chatting about their pregnancy and exchanging gossip. All this she won't have. She was alone, as a woman. But she was used to be on her own. This situation she would master the same as the rest.

Entering the village she spotted the weapon storage hut. An idea occured to her and she dashed inside.

"Sango? You here?" Miroku just came home, after checking Kaede's village. Kagome was there as well. They all had smiled at him weirdly but only mentioned that Sango was home.

The hut seemed to be empty, though a certain presence filled the rooms. "Ok... I'm a little too tired to play hide and seek." His robes were sputtered in demon blood, it disgusted him. Now that his Kazaana was gone, he had to kill every single demon up close. At times he missed the curse, but only temporarily.

He entered the bedroom, the wood creaked beneath his feet. It felt like someone was about to jump him. He decided to remain cautious and clutched his monk staff.

The futons were spread across the floor. Something was on top. The houshi raised an eyebrow and stepped forward out of curiosity. On the futon was a ... Hiraikotsu? A tiny model of Hiraikotsu and a stick. A stick? He took a closer look. No, it wasn't a stick, it was a miniature monk staff, the same as his. He didn't understand. His eyes narrowed and his brain started working.

"You have nothing to say?" came Sango's voice from the entrance. The monk spun around.

"Ah, wha-?" he stuttered in his confusion.

Sango smiled warmly. "You cannot guess?"

Silence. Suddenly his expression changed.

"Y-You are...? Really? We are going to be? I'm going to be...?"

"A father, yes."

His astonishment could not be concealed. His mouth opened a few times only to close itself again. His lips moved, but nothing came out. His eyes wandered from her face to her abdomen.

"Well? Say something!" Sango pressed.

Next moment he walked towards her, lifted her from her feet and swirled her around. She laughed and held tight. As soon as she was on her feet again, they kissed. A long, deep kiss. In the fading light his eyes glistened.

"I think that means you're happy."

"No. Beyond that," he replied and stroked her cheeks with his thumb. This was what he always wanted. What he always seeked. Now he had it and the joy was overwhelming. The mere thought of his wife carrying a child that was his brought tears to his eyes.

Sango chuckled, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomache. "My gift to you."

Miroku smiled and stroked the little lump.

"Oh and by the way, Kaede-sama said sex during pregnancy brings bad luck. So bear it my love."

The blood left his face instantly.

"You mean, nothing at all?"

"Well, I will be able to put up with your cursed hands, I suppose," she laughed.

"That'll do."

That night as they lay next to each other on the futon Miroku didn't dare touch her. His hands only rested on her abdomen and it strangely made him blush. Sango merely smiled and held his hands.


End file.
